


Is this the End?

by Snipe518



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snipe518/pseuds/Snipe518
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the General of a Russian private army were to break into the Maze and give the Gladers a false sense of security and then begin to pick them off one by one. Summery probably sucks may include Newtmas if you give me ideas in a comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are squeamish about graphic descriptions of death.

It was just another ordinary day in the Glade, the Runners had left the moment the doors had opened and the rest of the Gladers woke up and began their daily tasks of picking food, fixing buildings, sharpening weapons and hundreds of other tasks. It seemed as if nothing would ever change, nobody would ever have guessed how wrong that was. 

About ten miles away a Mil Mi-17 Russian military transport helicopter, two Rakusha APCs and a TOS-1 Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS) armed with 24 unguided thermobaric rockets. A powerful man with sharp icy blue eyes stepped out of a tent. He was wearing black body armor, he had two Bizon SMG's on his waist, two MP-443 pistols in his sides, a grenade bandolier across his chest and an AK-74M on his back. He stepped onto the helicopter and it lifted off into the air while the three ground vehicles followed from well...on the ground. 

The rest of the day was uneventful for the Gladers, the runners returned and everybody sat down to eat. They sat around the fire and told jokes and stories until one by one, they retreated to their hammocks and went to sleeps. None of them knew the horrors the next day would bring. 

Sorry about the short chapter next one will be longer.


	2. Still the Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. This one should be longer.

It was almost 2:00 in the morning and the staff of W.I.C.D. we preparing the maze for its latest transformation. Everything seemed normal the security team reported nothing out of the ordinary... at first. Suddenly one of the security guards heard a faint humming and looked behind him and saw a cloud of dust that blotted out the moon. He squinted his eyes and made out four shapes in the cloud. As it got closer he saw a helicopter, he sounded the alarm in the and immediately red lights began flashing in the control room. 

The scientists began scrambling around and the soldiers ran outside to defend the facility. By now the helicopter was hovering in front of the entrance to the facility creating a massive cloud of dust. The director of the facility opened the main door and shielded her eyes from the dust. The helicopter landed and the rotors began slowing down until they stopped altogether. The W.I.C.D. soldiers pointed their guns at the helicopter as the door slid open. Out stepped a man dressed in black body armor with a large armament of weapons on him. He had platinumish blond hair and pale skin and his eyes looked like chips of ice. "Put down your weapons," he said in an accented voice. "We outnumber you." As if on que the two APC's drove up beside the helicopter and heavily armed soldiers filed out of them. The soldiers slowly put down their guns and raised their hands. The pale man smiled, "Good. Now let me introduce myself, my name is General Zarkov. After the flare destroyed most of the world the Russian military banded to create a new and better world. Your method of finding the cure is inefficient. We know you are performing experiments to find a cure, we plan to take your "specimens" and take them apart piece by piece until we find a cure. Now that you know this you must die." He turned to his men," Kill them." Zarkov pulled out his pistols and went down the line killing the soldiers and scientists. 

The director, a few soldiers and scientists fled back into the facility and sealed the doors. "Bring out the MLRS," Zarkov shouted. A TOS-1 rolled out from behind the helicopter. It fired two thermobaric missiles at the doors completely obliterating them. Zarkov and his men rushed into the building gun drawn.

Thomas was asleep in his cot when the entire Glade shook. The Glader's were stumbling around in confusion. Everyone ran outside and in the faint light, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, Zarkov was approaching the door to the main control room. He looks at the door for a second and yelled to his men,"Blow the door off its hinges!" One of his men ran up to the door with C4 and stuck it to the edges of the door and primed them. He stepped back and yelled,"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" The door blew off and flew into the room full of scientists and the director. The stumbled back in fear. Zarkov calmly pulled out his knife and approached one of the three scientists. "You shouldn't have run, it would have been quick... not any more," he whispered. With that, he thrust his knife into the mans stomach and pulled upward disembowling him. The other two scientists met a similar fate. Zarkov finally approached the director and thrust the knife into the woman's neck sending a spray of arterial blood across the room. Zarkov reached over to the control panel and shut down all power to the Maze. He directed his men to the entrance to the Maze....


End file.
